


Amorous

by wimpyghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically they have sex but the sex isnt really there at all, im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimpyghost/pseuds/wimpyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, you both like to tease and make fun of the other a lot, but at times like these, there’s none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorous

The digital clock flashes 1:47 in the morning as you pull off his shirt and lean in for another deep, slow kiss, wrapping your arms around his now bare torso.

He laughs a little into the kiss, but you don’t mind because it’s still perfect.

He’s perfect.

After a short while you break the kiss, albeit reluctantly, and quickly get rid of the rest of your clothes, a task he gladly helps you with.

And then, then he slowly pulls you down and kisses you again, tangling his hands in your hair and it’s wonderful, he’s wonderful, you love him so much.

His hands are all over you and yours are all over him and it’s not long before you completely lose yourself in it, like you always do.

Sex, you muse, has never just been "sex“ to you.

You don’t have sex for the purpose of having sex. You and him don't just "have sex", you don't "fuck".

You believe what you do could only ever be described as "making love“.

You don’t do it for the pleasure. Sure, it does feel amazing, but that’s just not the reason.

You do it because you love being so close to him like this, and he loves it too, because now you’re the closest you can possibly be, you’re one, joined both physically and mentally.

You love doing this because you love him, and you want to physically show him just how much, and it’s like that for him, too.

You know that because during these times you’re no longer just you and he’s no longer just him, you become each other, you become something undescribably beautiful, something which somehow allows you to see his every thought and he sees yours in return but neither of you minds, oh no, not at all, that’s how much you trust each other.

Normally, you both like to tease and make fun of the other a lot, but at times like these, there’s none of that.

You, of course, don’t really mean all the teasing and whatnot, and you do (quite frequently) have little sweet moments even outside of the bedroom, but when you’re like this, it’s just so different.

Naturally, sometimes it does start with slightly snarky remarks and little laughs, you both enjoy being silly in bed, after all, but eventually it always dissolves into neverending gentleness, into something so loving, so tender (even if saying "tender“ makes you want to slap yourself with a brick) and so infinitely amazing, until it ends in an explosion of love and adoration.

You don’t know why it happens, why it always ends up like this, but it does, and you’re not complaining.

Afterwards you lay there, cuddled up and basking in the afterglow, idly chatting, and you look at him, at his bright blue eyes, at the way the moon illuminates his pale skin and the way his dark locks curl around his pretty face, and it puts a smile on your face because god, you just love him so much.

He asks you what you’re smiling like a doofus for and you just pull him closer and kiss the top of his head, wanting to hold him in your arms forever, and he smiles against your chest and embraces you just a little bit tighter, and you wish you could stay like this for the rest of eternity.

You adore him so, so much, and you’re certain you’ll never stop, just as much as you’re certain that he won’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is like. ultra gay. mphhfffffbbfbbb (/ w \\) im so sorry


End file.
